Younger Brother
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: Just a little something that popped into my head when I was re-watching some episodes. Hope you enjoy


While I was waiting for the new season to begin, I started re watching and couldn't stop from writing new ones. Feeling inspired, s hope you enjoy.

Jared Booth walked slowly through the doors of the FBI building in the hopes of finding his brother. Even though he was well established within his own field, something about this place just made him feel inadequate. Maybe it was because everyone had a badge and gun, maybe it was because his brother was held in such high regard, or maybe it was because he knew he could never measure up to his brothers success. Whatever it was, Jared shook it off as he got of the elevator onto his brother's floor and that is when he saw her.

Sure he had seen photographs of her in Seeley's apartment, but she looked even more beautiful in person. When he saw her, he just knew he had to have her. Now he and his brother had always had similar taste in women, but this woman was something completely different. She was stunning and he hoped he wasn't too late to make a move. Just as Jared was about to knock on the door, Booth looked up and saw him. "Jared, what are you doing here?" he said with a look of shock mixed with happiness. Jared stood staring into the eyes of his brother's partner who had also turned to look at him. "Jared, hello? You alright?" Booth tried again and this seemed to loosen Jared from his trance. "Oh hey, I was in town for a few days and thought I'd visit my favourite big brother" he said with a charm smile similar to his older brother.

"Booth? Aren't you going to introduce me?" Brennan asked with a gentle nudge to her partner's arm. "oh yeah, sorry Bones" he said pointing towards his brother. "Bones, this is my brother Jared. Jared this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan" he said with a look to Jared that seemed to say back off. Jared just ignored the look and went to shake hands with Brennan. "It's so nice to finally meet the woman that my brother speaks so highly of" he said with a smile and then in hushed tones "when he says partner, is that work or..?". Brennan laughed slightly at this and said "work partners. We've been partners for about four years now" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Jared, we're actually in the middle of the case right now, but if you want I can give you the key to my place and we can meet there later?" he asked, trying to get his brother out of his office as quickly as possible. He recognised the look Jared was giving Bones, and he refused to allow it to continue. "Sure, that's fine or maybe the three of us can meet for lunch?" he said directly at Brennan. Booth shook his head and said "Can't today, I've a meeting with the boss" while Brennan gave him a quizzical look. 'Why didn't he tell me this earlier' she thought as she didn't know he had to meet with Cullen. "What about you Bones?" Jared said with a heated gaze towards her. "Don't call her Bones" "Don't call me Bones" both booth and Brennan said together. Jared laughed at this and raised his arms in surrender. "Sorry. How about you Temperance?" he said, feeling that using her first name would be better suited. Booth looked frozen and held his breath waiting for her to answer. "Sure. Lunch would be great. The Royal Diner at 12:30?" she asked Jared as he smiled triumphantly. "That's fantastic. See you then Bon- Temperance" he gently corrected himself as he made his way out of the office. 'So far today hasn't been so bad' he thought to himself as he smiled walking out of the building.

B&B_B&B_B&B_B&B_B&B_B&B_

Lunch went quite nicely between Brennan and the younger Booth, but Brennan couldn't help but feel a bit off. Jared was nice and charming, but she often caught him staring at her chest or ogling her, something his brother would never do. 'Where did that come from? I'm out with a nice guy, why am I thinking of Booth? I need to realise it will never happen, just focus on this Booth instead. He looks well-built and could be a suitable replacement for a while and by the way he keeps looking at me, I'd say he'd be open to the possibility' she mentally berated herself. Jared noticed the look of concentration on her face and took this time to stare at her body, noticing how beautiful she was. Sure, he had a reputation for being a ladies man, but this would be the best conquest he could ever imagine and he knew he could hold it over Seeley forever. Everybody knew that Seeley had the hots for his partner but yet e never made a move. Based on what he heard about Brennan, she appreciated honesty, so Jared thought he should just go for broke on this one. He only had a few days in town and he knew she was too smart to fall for his tricks so he knew he just needed to come straight out and say it.

"I think we should have sex" Jared stated, shaking Brennan from her revere. Brennan just looked at him, appalled by his outburst. "Why on earth would you think I'd agree to that?" Brennan asked quizzically, thinking he must be joking. "You're obviously a very attractive woman and I've heard you appreciate honesty so I thought I'd give it a shot." He said smiling, as if it was no big deal. "I have to go" she said as she made a dash for the door. As soon as she made it back to her car, she hit speed dial 1 and waited for him to answer. "Bones, hey how are you?" he asked, not wanting her to really answer. The last thing he wanted was to hear that she had been like every other girl in high school and that she had also had a tough time deciding whether she liked him or his brother. "Can you meet me at my place please" she asked quickly. Booth could sense that something was wrong and started packing his stuff away, not caring that he might be being dramatic. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to talk to you please" she said, not wanting to panic him. Brennan knew that there was sibling rivalry between the Booth boys and so didn't want to add any fuel to the fire. "I'll be there in five" Booth said as he jumped into his Tahoe and drove off.

Brennan paced in front of her couch waiting for Booth to arrive. Finally she heard a knock and ran to open the door. "What did he do?" Booth questioned as soon as the door was open. "What makes you think he did something" Brennan asked as she closed the door behind him. "Listen Bones, just tell me do I have to kick his ass or shoot his ass?" he said trying to lighten the mood. "He wants to have sex with me" she stated bluntly. Booth just stood and walked towards the door. "Booth, where are you going?" she asked as she stood to stop him. "Bones, we're partners and you know you can tell me anything, but I really don't want to sit here and listen to your sex plans if they involve my brother" he replied dejectedly. "Booth, I have no intention of sleeping with your brother" she replied as she saw a wave of relief wash over his face. At this, Booth seemed to calm down and walked back towards the couch, where Brennan joined him. "So do you want me to kick his ass or shoot him?" he said with a smile. "I want you to thank him" she said. "I hope you don't mean you already had sex with him and you want me to thank him on your behalf because it was good?" Booth said as he stretched, just so he had an excuse to move slightly away from her.

"No Booth, I want you to thank him because he made me realise something" she said as she moved closer to him. "What was that? That all guys only think about one thing or that maybe my family suck?" he said with a sad smile in place. "He made me realise that I do want to have sex with a Booth. I ju-" she was cut off as he leaped from the couch. "So what Bones? You just wanted me to come over to see who else I could pimp out in my family for you? Who does that? What am I supposed to do, huh? Call up the whole family and ask who wants to have sex with you? Just send out a picture to all the cousins and uncles for you?" at this last comment, Brennan felt herself getting a bit angry at the implications. "If you would just let me finish, you stupid selfish alpha-male" she said with all the courage she could muster. "Bones, I don't want to hear about which members of my family you want to be with" Booth said, genuinely heartbroken at the realisation that someone else that he knew would get to be with her. "Booth, I want to be with you" she practically screamed, just trying to get his attention. "You what?" he said as he looked at her with an open mouth opening and closing as he didn't know what else to say.

Brennan saw this as an opportunity and jumped at him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, without giving him any time to step back. After a minute or two of this, Booth realised what was happening and jumped away from her. Brennan couldn't believe she'd made such a huge mistake and so she did what she always did in situations like this, she panicked. She ran to her bedroom, and closed the door behind her, sliding down to sit on the floor with tears in her eyes. Booth stood still in the living room, not knowing what to say. 'Did that just happen? Why didn't I respond? Where did she go?' Booth thought to himself. After another minute of shock, Booth realised he had to fix this. He moved through her apartment and heard silent sobs coming from her room. "Bones open up" he said knocking on her door. "I'm sorry Booth, it was a mistake and it won't happen again" she said, making her sobs come out louder at this thought. "I misread the situation and I made a mistake, you don't need to check on me, I'll be fine once you leave and we can forget that this ever happened." She said through her sobs. At this comment, Booth snapped. "No you won't forget this Bones, because I won't let you" he said as he opened her bedroom door and found her on the floor.

"Booth just go and leave me alone. It's how I'll end up anyway" she murmured as he lifted her off the floor to put her sitting on the bed. "Bones, for once just listen to me. For once I'm the expert on this" he said as he put his hand on her cheek. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Once he felt her respond, he deepened the kiss and slowly let his hands tangle in her hair. Brennan tried to push him back onto the bed and Booth broke the kiss. "Why'd you stop, I was enjoying myself" she said without any signs that she had been crying moments before. "Bones, we're going to take this slow. No rushing and moving too fast, we'll just do what's right for us" he said with a smile. "Ugh, fine but we better have sex eventually or I might need to ring Jared and tell him I reconsidered" she said laughing as Booth looked horrified. "Oh you're so going to pay for that" he chuckled as he started to kiss her again. "Oh and Bones, remind me to thank Jared too and to make him insanely jealous next time I see him" he said as he began kissing her neck. "Who knew having a younger brother would finally pay off" he chucked as they began to take their partnership to a whole new level.

Thanks for reading guys Read and Review 3


End file.
